My Crystal Ball
by Shadow Me Close
Summary: So you dare a look into the future, my dear. WELL COME! Now, I give you the opportunity to see the lives of your favorites, Anya, Jane, Declan, Alli, Jenna, all in their later years. So come, take a peek into my crystal ball!
1. Chapter 1

Anya & Sav Ten Years In The Future

"Aah gah boo boo boo!" Anya smiled as she pressed her lips to Karim's stomach. He laughed and wrapped his hand up in his dark brown curls. She smiled and taped the sides of his diaper up.

"Mommy's precious wittle baby! My wittle boy!!" Anya loved baby talking Karim. He laughed again, his hazel eyes twinkling in the light. Anya looked up as the door clicked open. "And look who's home! Say hi daddy!"

Sav smiled as he hung his jacket up in the hall. Anya looked up at him from the kitchen countertop. Sav raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure the kitchen counter doesn't double as a changing table."

Anya smiled and leaned over to share a quick kiss. "Well Karim was about to blow and we weren't going to make it upstairs. Were we Kari? No we weren't daddy! Say no!"

Karim giggled again. Sav smiled and kissed his son's forehead. Anya pulled Karim's pants back on and picked him up off of the counter. "How was work today?"

Sav shrugged and pulled Karim out of Anya's arms. "It was fine. Just two cups of bad coffee and another lost record deal." He took a seat on the couch and began to play with Karim.

Anya pouted and walked over to the couch where Sav was sitting. She placed her legs across his lap. "I'm sorry baby. I wish I could get you the best band ever. You know if I could, I would." She leaned over and pressed a long, deep kiss to his lips.

Sav smiled. "Hey, it's alright. We still have six other groups that are happy with the company."

Anya smiled and kissed him on the cheek and leaned back. "That's good. I'm going to go clean out the fridge."

Sav frowned. "I thought you cleaned it out yesterday."

Anya groaned. "Crap, I did…I can go dust the furniture!"

Sav gave her another wary look. "Are you trying to keep yourself busy? Anya, you're pregnant. This is supposed to be nine months of rest for you. Calm down. Relax a bit."

Anya nodded her head and sat back down, cautious of the bump sticking out from her torso. "Yeah. You're right Sav. I just need to relax. Be calm and…we need formula! Kari needs formula!"

Anya shot up and walked out to the garage, where her car sat. Sav sighed and stood up, putting Karim in his walker. He then turned to follow Anya out. Anya was looking around the garage like crazy. "Anya."

She held up a finger and continued scanning the garage. He looked up on the counter where a pair of keys sat. He sighed and picked them up, twirling them around his finger. Anya paused and then gazed up at him.

"The keys!" She eagerly ran up to him and stuck her hand out. "Can I have them please?"

Sav threw them up in the air and caught them before she could get it. "Not just yet."

Anya groaned and stomped furiously on the ground. "Sav! Don't be so mean."

Sav grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Ah voo voo."

Anya pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sav, this isn't funny."

Sav laughed. "There's a full box of baby formula in the cabinet. And if we run out you can always substitute for breast milk."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't do that Sav. And if it does come to that, in now way will I ever put two suction cups to my breast and let them suck the life out of them."

Sav smiled. "Speaking of sucking the life out of things, Isn't aren't your parents supposed to be coming over for dinner tonight?"

Anya's eyes brightened. "And I should get started on dinner!"

As she tried to pass, Sav quickly caught her waist and brought her up in into his arms bridal style. Anya shrieked and grabbed onto Sav for dear life.

"Savtage Bhandari!! You put me down immediately or I swear I will cook YOU up for dinner tonight and I will personally chew your eyeballs!"

Sav smiled and kissed his wife as he trudged up the stairs. "Oooh, I just think it's so sexy when you threaten my life. You dirty little girl you."

Sav put Anya on their bed and quickly climbed on top of her. "You need to calm down, _**kiss **_relax, _**kiss **_and settle down with your husband." Sav pressed another kiss to Anya's lips.

"Eep! No Sav I will not _**kiss **_relax! _**Kiss **_Sav, you get off right _**kiss **_now! I swear, I will kick you so hard in your _**kiss **_that you…_**kiss**_…will…._**kiss**_….oh Sav…"

Sav pressed a few more kisses along Anya's jaw line. She sighed and tangled her hands in Sav's hair. "Sav, I should…really…get to dinner…before Mom…Dad…dinner…"

Suddenly, Sav was standing next to her and started walking out the door. "Well then…you should get started on dinner."

Anya stared at him and groaned, dropping her head back on the pillow.

**Don't you just love the fact that Sav is a sexy, dirty talking husband. Grrr….haha. I hope you liked it. Yes, I know they broke up and all, but if you saw the mini, you KNOW that they are supposed to end up together! You just know it! Degrassi just wouldn't break our hearts like this.**

**No, when Anya kissed Sav on the couch, she was not suffocating Karim. He was perfectly snug off to the side. Anya is not a baby strangler, at least that's what we assume… jk.**

**Reviews are better than dirty talking Sav and dirty baby diapers!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Holly J & Declan Ten Years In The Future

Holly J smiled and grabbed her champagne glass and tapped the edge delicately with her knife. "Toast shall we?"

Everyone else in the room all picked up their glasses. She barely knew any of the people in the room, but she acted like they were her best friends for the sake of her husband. "To Declan Coyne, his first full year, running the firm."

"To Declan!" Everyone cheered as they took sips from their drinks. Holly J sat and smiled as Declan pressed his lips to her cheek. After high school, he'd gone to Harvard Law School and Holly J sat next to him in their every class.

By age 25, Declan had gotten a job in the nation's most successful law firm and by age 26, he'd bought it from the owner. Now him, his wife, his two beautiful daughters and his close friends celebrated his one year anniversary.

Holly J uncomfortably fidgeted with the collaring of her strapless black floor gown. Declan noticed and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "No worries. You look beautiful. The belle of the ball."

She smiled and they shared another kiss as cameras everywhere flashed, capturing the not so private moment between the two. Holly J looked at him. "Does that mean I get a dance?"

Declan grinned and stood, capturing his wife's hand. "Two if you're good."

She laughed and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. They began slowly rocking to a song being played by the jazz band the firm's event manager booked. Holly J sighed as she laid her head on Declan's shoulder as he led her feet.

It's something she'd grown used to, being led by Declan. She would never tell him, but she often felt like him leading her had caused her to lose her fire. She wasn't used to being led, to having to follow someone else's rules.

No one ever expected that she'd be the typical submissive and obedient wife, instead of the domineering powerhouse.

Declan lowered his lips to her ear. "When we get home, I'm going to grab you from behind, then I'm going to kiss you and touch you and talk dirty to you."

She softly giggled and looked up to meet his lips. Another round of flashes passed and she smiled up at him. "I don't think that's likely Mister Coyne. Your mom is at home with the girls. I think the noise might frighten them."

He raised an eyebrow. "So there will be noise?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it buddy."

Declan laughed and walked with her over to the balcony, where they'd sneakily gotten out. He pointed to the office that was lit up in the dark of the city lights. "You see that building?"

She nodded and allowed him to wrap his arms around her shoulders so the breeze wouldn't make her cold. "Without you, that wouldn't have been possible. Everything I do, everyday and every night, it would all be impossible without you. You are my motivation. You are the reason I get up extra early in the morning and get home extra late at night. I want to thank you for being my wife, for making all of this happen."

She smiled as a small tear dropped from her eye. "I love you Decs."

He smiled. "I love you too Holly Jeanette…Mrs. Coyne."

They both smiled and gazed off at the city lights as their special night went on.

* * *

**It was so hard not to cry on that last part. "Without you, none of this would've been possible."**

**Waah, I know, pass on the Kleenex. Lol, I really liked the idea of a kind, patient Holly J. And Declan was amazing here (who wants to imaging that hot thing in a tux??) And I can just imagine them with two little girls :)))**

**And with this magic wand, I will make you love it…love it…LOVE IT! Lol.**

**Reviews are like Declan dirty talking in my ear!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like a jerk. I've had this ready, but I just wanted to be mean I guess. I have the next chapter too...**

**Just like to keep you on your toes!!!**

**Lol, on with the story!**

Alli, Clare, and A Few Other People…Ten Years In The Future

* * *

Alli turned and watched the back of her reflection in the mirror. "Are you sure these jeans don't make me look fat? I mean, Spring Break and I put on a few pounds down in Miami if you understand where I'm getting at."

Clare rolled her eyes and rolled over on the couch, so she could watch her best friend model in the mirror. After college, they decided on moving into an apartment together in downtown Toronto.

Clare sighed. "Alli? Do you remember why we moved in this apartment?"

Alli smiled and turned around, clipping earrings into her ears. "Downtown, so we'd be far away from our parents so they couldn't bother us, but still in Canada, so we could always borrow money from our parents if we want to keep the apartment so we don't have to move back in to where they can bother us."

She smiled and sat down as she pulled on a pair of heels. Clare smiled. "And if Alli keeps on buying all these expensive clothes then we are going to have to move back in with our parents."

Alli rolled her eyes. "Real funny. I'm not moving back in so they can just put me on another curfew. I am about to turn twenty five. I was done with curfews when I turned eighteen. And besides, these aren't my jeans, these are Jenna's."

"I heard my name." Jenna walked out from her room, wearing a big t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She hopped over the couch and laid across from Clare. "What can I do for you?"

All smiled. "I just need for you to tell Clare that I did not waste all my money while in Miami. And she would know if she came instead of spending all her time with K.C."

Alli stood up and picked up her purse. "Well then. I'll be back later. Me and Dave are going to the bowling alley!"

She smiled and walked out. Clare rolled her eyes. "Who wears heels to go bowling?"

Jenna shrugged. "You can't get anything into her head Clare Bear. So, Doctor McDreamy, ice cream, and jammies tonight?"

Clare smiled. "You know it. I got Grey's Anatomy seasons one through ten all on DVD. No boys, no Alli, just me, you, and silence."

Jenna smiled and stood. "We should order a pizza. I think 'No Alli' deserves a pig out celebration."

"Don't get too excited. I left my keys." Jenna jumped in shock as Alli walked back in, searching the living room. "So K.C. and Mark aren't coming for girlfriend hang out time tonight?"

Jenna shook her head. "Nope, it's girls' night in minus you of course."

All smiled. "Go ahead and cheer, I'm leaving…wait, I left my lip-gloss."

Clare laughed and threw a couch pillow at her best friend. "Leave already Bhandari!"

Alli turned around and jumped on her on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and began attacking Clare. Jenna laughed and picked up another pillow, hitting Alli.

They all fell to a pile and began laughing. Alli stood. "Alright! I'm leaving! Do we have to start a pillow fight every time I forget lip-gloss?"

Jenna laughed and walked behind Alli, closing the door. Clare shook her head, still laughing on the couch. "I love you guys."

**I know, I know. It's crazy.**

**Alli and DAVE?! I know, but the chemistry they brought on the Broken Promises special was so cute, I had to make them a little something, something.**

**Jenna and Clare…FRIENDS?! I know, that's also weird, but I couldn't hold back. They were really good friends and I don't think that even a boy should break up a good friendship.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Reviews to me are like new, Gucci shoes to Alli!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Her Number One Stud, Spinner Ten Years In The Future

* * *

Jane looked around the living room for her jacket. "Looking for this?"

She turned around to see her son Jason holding up her jacket. "Oh thank you honey! Tonight, you get an extra ice pop." He smiled and ran off, victoriously smiling. "YES!"

Spinner was asleep on the couch, a flat cup of soda in his hands. She leaned down and gently kissed his eyelids. "Spin…"

He groaned and fluttered open his eyes. He smiled and took in his beautiful wife's appearance. She had her hair tied up in a bun and was dressed in a brown pencil skirt and a cream colored blouse. "Hey Janie."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I thought you were going in early today Mr. Mason."

He smiled and kissed her. "The Chief Thompson won't need me until noon. New recruits get to the headquarters at about one."

She nodded and picked up her cup of coffee. "Alright then. I'm heading off to the courthouse. Jason and Shelby are running around, probably playing hide and seek in your side of the closet."

Spinner laughed and sat up. "I'm guessing that's your way of telling me I need to clean up."

She smiled. "It wouldn't hurt if you cleaned up the kitchen either." They shared a few kisses before she walked out of the house, quietly closing the door.

Spinner made his way up the stairs to find his kids, indeed playing hide and seek, but in their room instead.

He made his way into his room and quickly straightened his side of the closet, before taking a hot shower and stepping out to do a quick shave. He gazed at the picture frames filled with pictures of him and Jane from high school, surrounded by friends. He threw on his officer uniform before running downstairs to go clean up the kitchen.

Shelby ran downstairs, wearing a denim jumper over a pink t-shirt. "Daddy I want some apple juice."

Jason appeared behind her. "Me too Daddy! I want apple juice!"

Spinner smiled and passed his three year old twins two Mott's juice boxes. They happily took them and sat by the table.

He smiled as they threw their trash away. "Where are we going now Daddy?"

He picked up his keys and handed the kids their coats. "Daycare kids."

Shelby groaned and began to button up her coat. "Daddy…can't I go to work with you? I hate daycare."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Ms. Kwan is a meanie. She doesn't need to be in charge of kids."

Spinner smiled as he helped his kids into their car seats in his truck. "That's exactly what I said when she taught me back in high school."

Shelby smiled. "Last week, a kid threw up all over her shoes! It was awesome!"

Spinner laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead before pulling out into the road. "I bet it was Shelly Belly. I bet it was."

**Remember that episode when Jane and Spinner were having all those relationship issues??? The one around the Sweetheart Dance thingy? When she said we can be our own Law & Order?? Well here it is! Lawyer Jane and Officer Spinner! How's that for keeping up?! BAM! Put that in your juice box and suck it!!...Sorry, got a little carried away there….**

**I hope you enjoyed the little story I have brought to you today!**

**And I love imagining old Ms. Kwan being a daycare teacher. Do you remember her as the strict language arts/english teacher??**

**Reviews are as hot as Officer Spinner giving his three year old twins apple juice!!!**

…**well, maybe that isn't hot, but you can't say it isn't kinda cute!!!**


End file.
